general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ylnani
Welcome Hi, welcome to General Hospital Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baldwin family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nk3play2 (Talk) 00:25, 11 February 2011 Navigation Templates Do you think it would be a good idea to make different navigation templates, like , just for characters, locations, etc., to make it easier to navigate? [[User:Slimey01|'Slimey']]01 23:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) How would it be any different than the navigation template? Would it only include other pages in that category (e.g. characters)? I like the navigation template because it lists everything. Ylnani 00:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it'd only list pages from specific categories. We could probably keep the template, but hypothetically, every page on the wiki could fit somewhere on that template. A template such as would make it easier to find other similar articles. [[User:Slimey01|'Slimey']]01 02:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'd rather have the template because it makes it easy for me personally to find other things like locations. All I have to do is click down there and everything is listed. 02:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry, that was me. I switched computers and forgot to login. Ylnani 02:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Hi! I am so saorry, but I was editing the home page and messed it up :( Please help? Thanks so much!!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 20:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll look at it and see what I can do :) --Ylnani 21:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to mess with it later. I'm at work now on my break and don't have time. --Ylnani 21:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks so much!!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea! I think I fixed it! Look at it and make sure I didn't mess anything up, but it doesn't look like I did. The graphic you had looked really cool. I'll see if I can figured out how to get it on there without messing it up. I undid your last 3 changes, so if there was anything else you changed, you might want to put them back. Make sure you click "preview" before you click "publish" to make sure it looks okay. :) --Ylnani 23:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Chat Hi! I was woundering if maybe you wented to add Chat to this wiki. I can't because I'm not an admin, but you can. Special:Wikia Labs|Click here if you want to. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 14:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I turned your picture into a banner and put it on the home page. Let me know what you think! :) --Ylnani 01:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The home page looks great :D Thanks again! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 14:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: Chat Hi! I was woundering if maybe you wented to add Chat to this wiki. I can't because I'm not an admin, but you can. Here's the link :D NeneG Leave me a message! 14:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :That would be awesome! If I'm an admin, I didn't know it. I'll try the link and see if it'll let me. :) --Ylnani 22:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not an admin. It won't let me do it. Here are the admins: --Ylnani 22:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok! Thanks :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 23:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Italian American Edit Hey, sorry that edit I made on the Lila McCall page was a mistake. For some reason I thought Sonny was in the Italian-American category because of Adela, but it looks like he's not. I know Mike and Sam are in the Greek-American category and that is correct, but I was just confused on the Italian-American part. I just wanted to clarify and answer that question you left in the edit summary page. Thanks for the correction. Sparrowhawk8 21:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for clarifying. I put Sam in the Greek-American because of the Cassadines. I know the name Corinthos is of Greek origin, I just wasn't sure if the family was actually Greek. If Mike is in the category, I guess we should put all his kids and grandkids there too. --Ylnani 02:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Skye Hi this is neneg logged out :) You might went to add Skye to main cast cause she's on main cast in wikipedia.maybe next to shawn :I try to keep it just the contract characters on there, but lately it's been hard to keep up with all the comings and goings. I haven't been able to necessarily tell whether people are on contract. Is Skye on contract? Do you know? -- 00:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, that was me, logged out. --Ylnani 00:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : :On wikipedia it said so. (Me logged out) Home Page Mess-Up Hi. Thanks for trying to right the home page after DJ Kathy messed it up. I've changed the settings now to protect it. Lovealways5671 21:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! In that case, I would like to become an admin. so that I can edit it in the future. How do I do that?--Ylnani 23:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I just realised that I can still edit the templates, so adminship won't be necessary. Thanks!--Ylnani 01:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Question Where did you find the names of Susan Moore's parents???? I've been searching for confirmation on those names and can't seem to find it.--Nk3play2 18:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't know if they're correct, but I got them from Wikipedia. (I know Wikipedia often isn't correct.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_General_Hospital_characters#Susan_Moore --Ylnani 20:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Promo Hey I just wanted to show you a promo picture I screencaped from my computer. It shows Lisa throwing Liz into the water!!!! Can't wait! :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 22:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Bradley Ward dream picture The picture of Bradley Ward from Justus's dream; if you got it from a Youtube clip, can you give me the link; it would be really helpful!!!Nk3play2 05:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's from Youtube. I have to find it though. It was from when Justus was beat up and clinging to life in the hospital.